


Supernatural stiles oneshots

by Tullooa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative universe- vampire, Angel Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Demon Stiles, F/M, Fox Stiles, Horns, M/M, Shipping can be ignored if you want, Stiles Winchester, Vampire Stiles, Werewolf, Wingfic, Wings, alternative universe- merfolk, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: Cross posted on wattpad. Stiles is supernatural.





	1. Vampire stiles

I nearly cried when my father told me that I was on the deadpool. My friends would start asking questions and when I told them what I was... all hell breaks loose. Really I should've told Scott what I was when Scott became a werewolf, but I didn't have time and suddenly we were dealing with a list of all supernaturals in Beacon county.

Maybe I could tell Lydia...

Regretfully, I decided to open up about what I was. I wasn't sure how to go about it but I was going to tell Lydia. So I grabbed my phone. 

Meet me at the woods, please

Why?

Please

Okay...?

I drove my battered, old jeep to the entrance of the woods and leaned against a tree. I stared at the sunlight beaming from the trees while waiting for Lydia. The sun could easily burn me, I told Scott it was because I was so pale. Really it was because I could only really deal with the night sky. Every single day the sun scorched me however as a teenager I had to leave the house. For school mostly I mean I could just do online classes but I would miss Scott and Lydia. 

Lydia arrived and looked at me with narrowed eyes. By then, I no longer was bothering to look normal so it was reasonable. 

"Lydia please don't tell Scott but I'm a vampire."

"Yeah sure you are Stiles." She laughed. 

"Hey Lydia, I am. I've been one for years."

"How were you possessed by the Nogitsune then?"

"It's to do with the supplements and lack of a soul I'm not sure myself but I don't want to talk about it."

"What supplements?"

"Blood supliments. Plain and simple no deaths means no hunters. No hunters means I live a normal life."

"Stiles you know I don't believe you."

I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from my jacket pocket and there in print was "Stiles (real name unknown) Stilinski' 17. 

"17 MILLION!" Lydia stared shocked. "Whoever it is can't even figure out your real name."

"Yeah I know because no one has said it since I was turned."

"You have to tell Scott. Does Deaton know?"

"He doesn't and what if Scott hates me?"

"He's a-"

"Wait."

Suddenly I tackled Lydia onto the grass below softening her fall with myself. A wooden stake flew through the air and hit a tree next to us as two men wearing plaid showed up. 

One was tall, had long hair. The other tall, dirty blonde short hair. Brothers I presumed. They both overused plaid and looked like they were straight from the 80s. 

"Sammy, I didn't think these old methods would work but it seems he's different than your regular vampire." 

"Yeah, I don't think he's evil. He's protecting that girl. Maybe he’s like Lenore before what happened when she died."

"Stiles! What was that?"

"Hunters!" I spoke. "Get in the jeep and go quickly."

"I'm not gonna leave you."

"Fine then just don't get hurt."

I helped Lydia up and she inspected my neck for bite marks or any sign that I wasn't human. She wouldn’t find it I was mostly human not like some more feral vampires. It didn't last long as I pulled away from our hug. 

"Are you inspecting my neck?"

"Guilty. I'll wait for you in the jeep." 

"Okay."

I sped towards the hunters as Lydia left. Oh god... The Winchester brothers. Those plaid wearing pricks. 

"He's here." The shorter one shouted while grabbing a katana out of his bag.

"Is that a Katana?" I asked confused. They went to swing at me but I jumped back. No way! A black smoke drifted behind the weapon. "Holy shit, where did you get that from!" The taller one stopped, stared.

"You're a kid." He almost questioned. 

"I'm a teenager actually." I can't believe I just said that. "What I'm not five am I?"

"Stop being stupid he wants to know how you're actually alive right now? How do you age?”

"You see, actually this time I don't even know. First an insane alpha werewolf shows up, he murders like a tonne of people; then a kanima, he was controlled buy a guy who just scared me; an entire pack of alpha werewolves, lead by a demon wolf; a nogitsune; and now assassins. Like you. I mean why are you So suprised "

Sam, who I remembered at the one who seemed to have a growth potion, dropped his weapon. Looking at his brother, he expected dean to do the same. Stiles bent down to look at the carvings on the weapon, it was Latin. Stiles didn't speak Latin. 

"How old are you?" Sam asked quietly. 

"17."

"I can't kill you, there's too many people worse than you."

Lydia left the car. Why was he being so chatty? Run Stiles, go. She caught up with me and grabbed the hood of my red hoodie. 

"Come on, before you get hurt."

"But Lydia," I pouted practically begging her to let me talk. 

The hunters glared confused at us, I was a fully fledged vampire being dragged away by a girl they presumed to be human. It was definitely unusual. 

"No Stiles go away now."

"Fine."

Once we made it back to the jeep they drove to see Derek. I walked slowly and shyly. 

"Derek, I think we need a pack meeting."

"Okay why?"

-/-/-/-/-/-:

Derek already knew! Said he couldn't care any less about stupid vampire drama. He said that we were extinct to him, but he did tell us that we had to tell Scott. And then quite hurriedly kicked us out... typical. He looked flustered. 

We drove to Scott's house and I was mostly panicking. What if Scott kicked me out? 

Melissa opened the door, she smiled at me. Then at Lydia. 

"Scott needs to talk to you. He said something about the list."

"Oh okay."

I ran up to Scott's room and once Scott answered his door I simply shouted out. 

"Immavampire." 

"A What?" 

"What he means is he is a vampire? As he's been for a long time, all his life, and he needs to tell you because he's on the list." 

"Wow! Thanks Lydia!" I mumbled. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was embarrassed mostly, I'm practically a mosquito." 

"Oh, so how do you you know... go outside in the day?" 

"Oh Yeah, Well you see I once met two vampires called the Salvatore brothers. They gave me a ring like theirs to avoid sunlight. But it still burns and athough realistically it can’t hurt me, I still suffer from photophobia" "Wow! That's.. um... odd." "Well I kinda am a supernatural being who drinks blood." 

A new voice joined the conversation and by Scott's reaction he knew exactly who it was. 

"Who's blood?" "Hey Melissa." "Stiles, answer the question." "Um mostly out of bags, supplements that are equivalent to blood. Well what I need out of it." "Okay." Mellissa paused. "I'm calling your dad." "Wait, he's at work at the minute and there is an inspection today. Can't you do it later." “Ok fine but I need to know something.” “Anything you want.” “Why do you come up as having normal levels on hospital exams.” “Ohh yeah I’m kinda powerful so magic m stuff.” “Stiles your heart rate never changes.” Scott Spoke. “You don’t really pay attention to detail.” “Well I tricked the doctors so who really sucks.” **a few days later** Stiles smiled with a fangy grin his teeth glinting in the sunlight as he wore sunglasses. He looked pale but there was a reason behind this. He made great bait for hunters being that vampires were severely easy to hunt when caught off guard. Dead man’s blood tipped bullets usually knocked them out cold. He stared at his phone as an amateur shot at him. “Silver, really?” Stiles immediately healed. He was done with her already. “Ohmygod!” She screamed. “Shut up!” Stiles roared as Scott snuck up behind her. She turned around and panicked and passed out. “I’m guessing we won’t get the origin of the dead pool from her.” “No. But she goes to our school.” “Great...”


	2. Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a merman and has to keep Derek afloat.

"If you drop me, Stiles I will rip your throat out. As a ghost."  
"Shut up." 

Stiles was rapidly shifting, his legs were numb and unless he let Derek go he would shift very badly. Ripping his clothes and causing a lot of pain. He could loose the ability to walk for a few days and more importantly his underwear had already split he didn’t fancy walking home in the nude. He glared at Derek. 

"Don't say anything. Hold your breath."

"That sounds real ominous." Derek paused as he was let go. "STILES!"

Stiles hurried to get his clothes out of the way his feet were already fins as he took his shoes off. His shirt felt tight and uncomfortable. 

Once his tail was free he jumped underwater after Derek grabbing him. 

"What the hell Stiles!" Derek looked into Stile's eyes, his eyes narrowing. "Why are you shirtless?"

"Oh my shirt squashes my fins so I took it off." 

I had just exposed myself to an asshole great. But his life was in my hands so I could work with that. I could threaten him to keep my secret now he knew that secretly I was as powerful as any werewolf. 

“Stiles you better not drown me. Anyways how are you so clumsy merpeople Have intensely good balance.”

“I have amazing balance in water. Land is stupid I have to walk instead of pushing myself. Do you know how hard that is to get used to when you learned how to swim years before you could work?”

He heard the Kanima hiss loudly feeling the tension in the room. It ran across the floor carefully not touching the water. 

"Hey look, the Kanima isn't touching the water."

Stiles looked at that kanima, it seemed to be away from the water. It patrolled the edge. Stiles started to swim towards his phone but it was hard to swim with his fin facing vertically. Derek was really weighing him down too. 

"Stiles your 'fins' what the hell are you talking about?"

"Derek I'm a merman, when I'm physically like this my fins on my back extend to help me swim. We just talked about this it’s what helps me balance.”

"I knew something smelled weird about you!"

"And you didn't say anything?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"What?" 

"For not saying anything about me."

Stiles looked around and spotted the Kanima in the room ready to pounce. It was crouching on a wall, staring at Stiles. 

"What if we trick it into the water."

"What do you mean?"

"If we trick it into the water it might panic and it'll turn back."

"If not?"

"It could lash out and kill us, like in literal seconds.”

"Fine do it."

I thought carefully and created a water lasso grabbing the creature and throwing it into the pool. The creature stared thrashing before changing into...

Jackson!

He looked disoriented but was floating on his back at the minute, unconscious. I dragged Derek to the edge and put him on the side of the pool. I grabbed Jackson and placed his unconscious self next to the pool. 

Finally I could ring Scott. I reached for my phone but suddenly I was thrown against the wall. I had been pinned at the shoulders. My tail just reached the floor. 

"What have you done to Stiles!" I heard Scott shout fearfully. 

"Scott, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I never told you. I AM Stiles, just this is my true form, I AM a merman."

"Why?" He loosened his grip allowing me to slide down the wall, or fall. 

"I don't know genetics."

I suddenly keeled over, forgetting how painful it was to dry out. Scott ran towards me, picking me up. I started to change back, begging Scott to grab my clothes. I was only truly meant to shift in water. 

After I had gotten dressed, Scott helped me stand. And looked down at the still unconscious Jackson. I frowned and looked at Scott.

"Jackson's the Kanima But, Why?" I wondered to myself.

"Derek, you must have bitten him, trying to build a pack are you?" Scott accused. 

"He harassed me, I had no choice."

"What about Erica or Boyd? Did they harass you?"

"No I offered. That isn't really illegal last time I checked."

"Of course it isn't we don't exist to the law."


	3. Demon au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a demon and the coach is involved

We were all away from college for a while, I sat at home in my demon form my horns being visible meant that they were in the physical plane of existence. Or more specifically if I hit my head on something the thing is more likely to smash. I also had a tail, unlike mythology my tail was soft and had a tuft of fur at the end, like a lions tail. My dad sometimes freaked out when he saw me like this because he originally thought I was possessed due to only being 1/4 demon. Mom was a cambion and she didn’t look like this.

I was afraid of myself sometimes...

Sometimes I would look in the mirror and my reflection wouldn't look normal but only to me. I'd still be a demon and I hated it. I say only to me but other supernaturals could see it- like Scott. Lydia has always seen me like this even without mirrors. She just hid it, pretending everyone else saw. Even normally, she sees my horns and my tail like it's just nothing. She was scared of me until middle school.

I mean they're always there, I can always feel them.

Speaking of others it was movie night at my house.

I started grabbing blankets and pillows, lying them on the floor. I grabbed a selection of dvds from the cupboard, then my dad walked in. He had obviously been busy at work by how stressed he looked. There were bags under his eyes that seemed to be bigger than his cheeks. I walked over, my eyes returning to brown.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"Just a group of teenagers, one says their friend tried to kill her. Werewolves I presume."

"I'll ask Liam today."

"Okay son."

"How's school?"

"Great, it's so interesting and I'm doing well."

The door rang and I ran over, gleefully smiling. I had missed my friends so much.

"Hey Scott." I hugged him, "How's life?"

"Great, I apparently am going well in vet school. Deaton has offered me a job in the clinic."

"Oh that's great."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back home and live here again- I miss beacon hills."

We walked to the living room continuing our conversation. It drifted to me talking about how I may be prompted to join the classified unit. Which I didn't even know what they did. I had a theory they worked on supernatural events, such as aliens. I didn't know.

The doorbell rang again and none other than my favourite person ever came in, Lydia. I hugged her accidentally revealing my horns to the kid down the street. Slowly I let go of her. Then we walked to the kitchen where Scott was waiting.

"So now there's no near death experiences, can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Yeah you've asked me a ton before."

Scott laughed at my reply. "So are you more comfortable in this form?"

"Are you more comfortable as a werewolf?"

"No but I kinda have to transform."

"It's a little different with me then, I am always like this it's just hidden."

Soon everyone else arrived and I grabbed popcorn and put Deadpool on, I lay next to Lydia on the floor covered in a blanket. Our hands were intertwined as I lay my now human head on her shoulders.

Soon after the movie had ended, Liam stood up. Light from nowhere shone in his eyes as he looked a Scott. He still looked up to him.

"We have had a great winning streak in lacrosse this year. You should come to the next game, while you're off school." "That sounds like a great idea, we could catch up with coach. I used to have him on Instagram but his pictures were just disturbing." Lydia said.

"Well I have time." I said.

"Me too."

So that's how it happened, the next day they were visiting the school to see the coach. When he noticed something up in the dance studio the coach regretfully met them in.

“Stilinski, What the hell is up with you?”  
“Coach what are you talking about?”  
“Look in the mirror what the fuck is surrounding you?”  
I looked at him wide eyed, no way no way. No way. Not my dumbass reflection no.  
“He’s wearing a Halloween costume it’s a prank.”  
“I can still tell when you’re lying Mr McCall. Now tell me what’s going on or I call the cops. And the last time I was arrested I lost a toe so I wonder what would happen to Stiles and his 140 pounds of lack of muscle.”  
“Fuck it, I’m a demon. Well technically 1/4 demon it manifests itself differently in everyone. Tell anyone and I’ll k-“  
“I always knew something was up with you kid.” The coach grinned. “But seriously you’re a demon and you didn’t once curse the opposing team to loose.”  
“He has a point.” Lydia Spoke pointing at my face. “You run like you have a massive parachute on your back.”  
“Wow thanks.”

In the mirror stiles’ wings flared up as a person knocked on the door, it was just fear as the coach started to stare at the reflected wings. It was just Liam so they were fine.

“Hi, Liam.” Said Stiles. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine why does the coach look so confused.”  
“The mirrors are probably enchanted as look what my reflection is. I don’t know how that’s happened though unless the coach is supernatural.”  
“But..”  
“Liam why don’t you join us for some Lacrosse on the field outside. Show us the new team- I’m thinking of doing a coaching course. You know to teach lacrosse at school.” Scott saved the day.  
“Sure.”


	4. Stiles Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is Dean’s son.

Stiles Winchester was another product of John's inability to be a good parent. But he was different than John's other kids (technically grandchildren) -he wasn't able to become a vessel. Demons could try to possess him but it wouldn't work. Why? Because the nogitsune gave him abilities after it finally died. It was quite strange when he discovered it, he could read peoples minds but then the people would start feeling sick or hungry. Almost like he was using their energy. He did not like it, it was like the demon's blood was sustained in his body. 

One week two men came into Beacon Hills police station asking for the sheriff. Stiles being Stiles was intrigued so he tried to read the tall ones mind, he couldn't. He tried the other slightly less tall man next.

So this town is overrun by them. The tall man thought, he saw Parrish look intimidated by the men. Urgh did they poison my food or something? Was that the bad hunters? Before he left Chris said there was a few hunters that didn't follow the code. They weren't raised like normal hunters. 

Stiles walked outside followed by Parrish who wanted to know what made Stiles so upset. He leaned against the wall and sighed, the nogitsune definitely made its mark. 

"What's wrong?"  
"Those men are evil, they want to kill all of us."  
"You included?"  
"I don't know. It was so peaceful at the minute too."  
"I don't know the packs been a bit rowdy." Parrish laughed.  
"Except that accident."

Stiles leaned back against the wall he had a psychic headache, suddenly a screech of noise went across his mind. He slid down in pain. 

Parrish noticed a boy standing around, looking lost. He walked over and the screeching stopped in Stiles' head. Stiles eyed the kid suspiciously, not wanting to go any closer. The FBI agents ran out. 

"He's a hellhound!" the kid said pointing at Parrish. 

One of the Agents grabbed Parrish and Parrish started trying to escape. It was the guy I could hurt either. The other man came up to me, tried to calm me down. 

"He's a hellhound they're not good things."

"Leave him alone!" I cried loudly. 

"We know what we're doing, the amount of unusual deaths in this area, we need to find his pack."

I needed to focus my energy to create a strong psychic blast. It could at least cause concern for one of them but it could hurt Parrish too. I looked at the kid sadly, then he stared to feel empty for Parrish. 

"Sam, you're hurting him! Please let him go, the kid doesn't seem to think he's a threat."

My adoptive father ran out suddenly shouting loudly. He seemed upset like something was wrong. He stopped next to us, panting. The man let Parrish fall. 

"DEAN WINCHESTER, do you remember me?"

"How do you know my name?"

"How do you not remember your son?"

"Listen man, I don't know what you're talking about you're older than me."

"1995 you were 17, scared. My future girlfriend who was 18 at the time had your child. You couldn't keep him. So I looked after him." 

"So that's."

"Let's go somewhere more private."

The tone in Dad's office was a lot calmer, or more there was a deep underlying anger waiting to spill out over the silence. The kid sat quietly in the corner of the room, he looked scared. 

"This another son?" Dad asked, angrily.  
"No, a friend's child."  
"Does your brother know about Stiles?"  
"You named my son Stiles! That's low."  
"No I didn't."  
"He's not called Stiles, it's just a nickname, Mieczysław is his real name."  
"Say What now."  
"Dean that isn't important! So the werewolves."  
"You won't touch them" I threatened lowly. Aggressively. "Lay a finger on any of them and I'll get you back. I promise you that."  
"So this is teenage rebellion. I won't touch your friends. But you need to tell me who is killing these kids."  
"That's what I'm trying to work out."

Dean looked at Stiles confused he would never speak to his father in that way, Sam would however. He would keep secrets from John and everything. He was so much like Sam. 

"Stiles do you know what a nephilim is?"  
"Half Angel?"  
"Yes. Do you wanna know how I know you're friends are Okay?"  
"No?"  
"Because Jack is the son of the devil and he's fine. He's just a kid like you are."  
"And?"  
"It's in your blood kiddo. You’re a Winchester after all.”

The man left and stiles stood. Confused. 

He drove to Scott’s house worriedly, Scott was his best friend nothing would happen to him. Not on his watch. Scott’s house was quite far from the station so as he was worried he took a shortcut. Parking behind the house he knocked on the door and walked in anyways because this was his house now. 

“Scott!” He shouted upstairs. “Scott!”  
“Come upstairs.”

Stiles walked in on Scott talking to the kid from before.


	5. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a were just trying to stop the nogitsune from being summoned.

Stiles jumped through the dense forest. Searching desperately for the worlds largest hidden object, he sniffed. Scents wouldn’t really work well whilst looking for a tree in a forest but he could try. However the weather was becoming bad, dark clouds loomed in the sky as the werefox ventured deeper into the forest. 

He heard a howl from a distance and started running to the source. Maybe they had found the nemeton. The ground felt uneven as he travelled to the one thing that caused the supernatural problems, he was currently dealing with. Including What was currently happening with the weather. 

There it was the wise oak giant, the being who called onto supernaturals to come close. Where death seemed to surround, the roots deep into the ground. It had been calling, calling for the dead. The nogitsune. The tree needed destroyed and fast. 

Swiftly I shifted back, my clothes remade themselves on my body. My tail and ears would never disappear or be seen by a non supernatural. It was like a ghostly vision- well it was a ghostly vision. Technically I’m dead. The vibrant orange would be quite weird in a hunt, werefoxes were meant to trick animals although. 

"Scott, what happened?" I asked looking at the new nemeton. 

"I think someone is trying to re summon the nogitsune. Take these home and burn them all."

-/-/-/-/

I was covered in mud by the time I arrived home and it caused my tail to itch badly. For myself it looked like I was scratching my tail but to my dad I was scratching thin air. I could show my dad what I saw but it was too confusing to put into a few seconds of visions. 

"Dad do you think I should use shampoo?"

"I don't know son. Just shower because quite frankly it just is confusing me. And I can't even see it."

"Okay."

After my shower I started to research on mythology including the strange markings on the nemeton. It almost looked like a summoning spell but it was done incorrectly. And spells like that done incorrectly can be catastrophic. 

Suddenly, I was painfully thrown against a wall by, myself? I looked into my own eyes yet it was like a reflection of me in negative bright blue bolts jolted out the eye. 

"Why did you summon me!" He barked like an animal. "Why did you pull me here!"  
"I didn't I thought the witch made it clear we were not to cross paths again!"  
"We aren't!"   
"Let me put some shoes on then we can go."   
"Where."  
"To the witch." I spoke slipping my toms on. 

We walked into the portal that the negative version of me had set up in the inner dimension. It was a portal of sorts between dimensions- a waiting room if you must. We fell onto the floor next to two doors. One to my beacon hills and the other to opposite beacon hills. 

The witch took off her loose cloak to reveal a figure like a chameleon. The side closest to my world was tan the other side was blue. It changed as she moved through the room. She was quite beautiful as expected with such a powerful sorceress. Her eyes were  youthful, not a wrinkle around, and her long hair reached her knees but was tied into two thick plats. She had a youthful smile and her skin was clear. 

"What did I tell you two about meeting each other?" She snapped.   
"I was summoned to his world, I was wondering if you knew anything?"  
"And my home is the bridge between worlds I suppose?"  
"Yes so do you know anything?" I asked.   
"Yes someone summoned you, but they weren't after you."  
"Who were they after?" The blue man asked.   
"The nogitsune, it all makes sense. They were after the opposite of me, I know who wants the nogitsune too."  
"Slow down child."  
"A man called Gerald summoned the nogitsune, he ended up with you however, then he fled."  
"Okay."  
"I need to stop him, now."

The enchantress let me go in front of Gerald who held up a knife to my face. He seemed mad. He was slurring his speech and his hands were shaking like liquid in a blender. 

"Don't summon the nogitsune, it's not worth it!" I Spoke angrily.  
"Oh it is. The best hunter is the least careful hunter. We stop further damage.”  
“You don’t believe that.   
“Oh I do.”

He grabbed the mountain ash and walked to the summoning circle.

“Stiles have you ever wondered why the nogitsune left you with that gift of yours.”  
“I know why he wanted to constantly remind me he had power over me. His influence will never leave me. Now if you make that stupid deal he’ll kill you. And here’s the kicker I can’t be possessed when I’m actually possessing myself.”  
“What?”  
“Oh you think I am alive. No I’m a ghost more powerful than the nogitsune I can travel through realms. That’s why humans can’t see my true form.”

Gerald dropped to the floor weak an arrow to the shin. Allison’s ghost was there. 

“Alison!” Stiles turned looking around the room for her ghost. She couldn’t manifest herself like he could. Stiles wasn’t meant to die so he got another chance as his spirit animal possessing his body. Alison was so she was in purgatory until the nogitsune was defeated forever. 

“You know what I could do?” Gerard asked. “I could make you king.”  
“No you couldn’t now stop lying to yourself. Do you really think Alison would want to see you like this?”  
“Alison died because of you!”  
“She died from the nogitsune, something you want to summon.”  
“No you killed her! You!”  
“I didn’t now leave the nogitsune. It’s sleeping no one will get hurt.”

Would Allison be proud if I did this? Probably not. 

I grabbed his summoning equipment and threw it in opposite directions. 2 landed in the river. I left Gerard in pain as I shifted into a Fox and left the wind from my transformation broke up the summons. I trotted home slowly.


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel

I swiftly landed on my roof- Okay I fell onto my roof- and rolled towards my bedroom window which was left open. Damn my wing hurt. Anyways I arrived home and started looking for the binder for my wings. It wasn't particularly a binder so to say, it was for covering my torso so was longer. My wings were quite expressive, so even though they could shrink in size I still had to pin them down. 

My dad walked into my room and noticed the state my wings were in from the fall. They were covered in dirt and soaked with water. I couldn't fly with them in this state. 

"Stiles, take a shower." He said looking at the state of my wings. 

"Okay Dad." I spoke. I stretched obnoxiously and annoyed my father.

"Stiles you just hit me in the face with your wing."

"Sorry Dad."

"Goodnight."

I checked my phone quickly and noticed a bunch of texts in a group chat Scott created. I could read them later.

I stretched my wing in the shower and suddenly got a migraine. It was so loud and screechy, like an out of tune guitar being played with a table. I wanted to curl up and hide, I'd rather Lydia scream directly into my ear. A new demon had been made. There was one every few months and honestly it was very painful. I tried to sit through it. Curling in pain, this was the worst I had ever felt when a new demon had been made, like it was my fault. 

Eventually I finished my shower and walked into my bedroom wearing pyjama pants. I saw Matt standing in my room. He ran over trying to grab me I covered myself in my wings for defence. 

"You know I thought the Kanima would be it but no hell had a surprise for me."

"Listen, Whatever revenge you want, won't work. I'm sorry this happened but it was your own fault. You shouldn't kill people."

Suddenly Stiles heard a powerful scream in the distance. He knew what that meant. Turning to the demon he used his angel voice which was surprisingly intimidating. 

"The right to kill you has just been granted." He summoned a bow and Arrow encrusted with silver and gold. The arrows were a rare alloy, made of the strongest metal in existence. Stiles pulled the arrow towards his cheek like Alison would have and let go, the arrow dispersed around the demon and created a light spurting from his chest that spread throughout his body. Stiles was left with a jar filled with demonic essence, it could be used to create an enchanted baseball bat if combined with his essence. Luckily he didn't have to die to get his essence. 

Stiles sighed. His friends still thought he wasn't strong even with his powers. Angels were there to heal, not hunt. At least he was allowed on missions. His nursing skills were valued, as an angel he could save people from the brink of death.


End file.
